Season 1
VILLAINS UNITE: Season 1 Season 1 is the first season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered on May 14, 2015, and filming began on June 29, 2015. It is planned to end on April 1, 2016. It premiered with "Once Upon a Time" on August 30, 2015. Seasonal information No. of episodes: 22 Themes: "Save the one you love most" - Episodes 1-11 Premiere: "Once Upon a Time" Finale: Aired: August 30, 2015 -- TBA Followed by: Season 2 Planned plotlines * The introduction of more Disney princesses. * A new ally for Belle. * Cruella and Hook's love story continuing. * The mythos of The Little Mermaid. ** This will be explored in episode 14. * New characters. ** Tinker Bell. *** This will include how she is related to one of the main characters. *** She is planned to appear in about two to five episodes. ** Aurora. ** Krista Mayflower. * Returning characters. ** Malleve De Vil. ** Briar Rose. * Confirmed episode titles: "Catalyst for Change", "When Darkness Wins". ** It is widely speculated that episode 15 is "Project Cruella", and episode 17 is "When Darkness Wins". * A theme being tossed around for season 1B is "Villains have their own stories." Cast *Bold items have been further confirmed Starring *Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil ("Once Upon a Time") *Anna Fox as Evil Queen ("Once Upon a Time") *Etta Schmidt as Belle* ("''Once Upon a Time''") *John Euing as King Adam ("''Once Upon a Time''") *Mary White as Maleficent' '("''The Proclamation''") *James Jones as Captain Hook ("''Gold Mark''") Guest Starring *Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood ("''Once Upon a Time''") *Jim Rutenbau as Gaston ("''Once Upon a Time''") *John Miller as Lumiere ("''What Comes to Mind''") *Nancy Clements as Anita ("What Comes to Mind") *Nicholas Marson as Smee ("Gold Mark") *Andrew Smith as Peter Pan' '("''Gold Mark''") *Shelby Ross as Briar Rose ("Truth and Daggers") *Robert Andrews as Cogsworth ("Truth and Daggers") *Kayleen Woodson as Mrs. Potts ("Truth and Daggers") *Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil ("Sympathy for the De Vil") *Chandler Morris as Maurice ("Beauty's Beast") *Keegan Connor Tracy as [[Aurora|'Aurora']] ("The Queen") *Sarah Belgium as Snow White '("The Queen") *May Shannon as 'Mary Poppins ("Because of Love") *Samantha Gold as Goldilocks ("''A New Story''") *TBA as Tinker Bell '("Her Old Ways") *TBA as 'Ursula ("Little Mermaid") *TBA as Ariel ("Little Mermaid") *TBA as Prince Eric ("Little Mermaid") *TBA as King Triton '("Little Mermaid") *TBA as 'Dorothy Gale ("Episode 118") *TBA as Kathleen *Nicholas Churchill as King Midas *TBA as Kristy Mayflower *Belle was originally supposed to be a guest starring character, but was promoted to starring. Plot First Half: "Once Upon a Time" to "Because of Love" | To Save Those You Love In "Once Upon a Time", Cruella De Vil and the Evil Queen face-off against Belle. Belle inadvertently causes the deaths of Gaston and King Adam, who die at the Evil Queen's mercy. Belle embarks on a quest to stop them. In "The Proclamation", Maleficent enters play, with her relationship with Cruella. In "What Comes to Mind", Belle gains a new ally in Red Riding Hood, and must face Lumiere, who is under Maleficent's curse. In "Gold Mark", Captain Hook enters play, Gaston returns, and Cruella finds a love interest. In "Truth and Daggers", Belle and Red partially break Adam's curse, and Maleficent faces-off against Briar Rose. In "Sympathy for the De Vil", Hook enlists some friends' help to help Cruella believe. In "Beauty's Beast", Adam's curse is broken, and the villains begin a dark plot. Episodes Quick Glance "Once Upon a Time" • "The Proclamation" • "What Comes to Mind" • "Gold Mark" • "Truth and Daggers" • "Sympathy for the De Vil" • "Beauty's Beast" • "The Queen" • "Red" • "Given a Choice" • "Because of Love" • "A New Story" • "Her Old Ways" • "Little Mermaid" • Episode 115 • "Catalyst for Change" • Episode 117 • Episode 118 Category:Villains Unite!